the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 April 2018
01:56:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:56:50 It has been sent, DTF. 01:57:00 Damn 01:57:07 Tell me, 01:57:10 Don't turn my "damn" into a meme! 01:57:14 What will everyone do for April Fools? 01:57:17 I have quite the idea myself. 01:57:25 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 01:57:32 Idk, nothing I assume. 01:57:43 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 01:57:44 I myself will play a small dubious thing myself, 01:57:48 \Nothing too crazy. 01:57:49 korra did the @someone on my server ping you 01:57:53 Nope 01:57:54 I already have my April Fool's joke 01:57:55 No. 01:57:57 @someone does not ping 01:57:58 This truly is a good update. 01:58:00 @someone, 01:58:06 aw wish it did 01:58:08 Along with @supereveryone, 01:58:12 Are discord's best ideas yet 01:58:21 My pic is my April Fool's joke pic 01:58:24 Sadly, @supereveryone doesn't work 01:58:28 @supereveryone is amazing. 01:58:29 You should use it on CCR, South. 01:58:39 Someone, help me make a name for my Sci-Fi series! 01:58:45 lol 01:58:45 I'm gonna do a special drawing for april fool's day 01:58:45 True, T.K.F. 01:58:59 @Freezy what is your series about? 02:00:01 Basically an accidental invasion of the world in a research facility, then the main character gets put in stasis once he stops it. He wakes up and realizes that, because of the previous invasion, the world has been taken over 02:00:11 Just kidding, that is the plot to Half-Life! 02:00:20 I was hoping to build it around the title 02:00:22 You tricked me 02:00:27 True. 02:00:31 April Fools! 02:00:38 (giggle) 02:01:01 I myself will be doing a splendid little event. 02:01:20 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 02:01:22 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 02:01:52 I already uploaded my April Fool's Just Dance video on my channel 02:02:22 Plus I changed my wikia icon to this despite me not liking TTG 02:02:28 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:03:45 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 02:06:45 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 02:07:53 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:08:02 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 02:09:03 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:12:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:13:09 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:13:17 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 02:16:59 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 02:16:59 kk 02:16:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:17:30 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:42:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:43:16 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:43:48 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:43:59 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:44:37 You just missed Jane. 02:44:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:45:21 Rip. 03:02:36 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:03:16 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:05:24 Discord is lagging! 03:08:13 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:09:04 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 03:10:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 03:14:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:16:27 Discord acting weird for anyone else? 03:25:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 03:28:12 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:35:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:35:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:37:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:39:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:41:35 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 03:41:49 I am back 03:41:59 TDL has been dead an hour, sad. 03:42:00 Welcome, Chase McFly. 03:45:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:45:26 Aii headed out. :c 03:48:47 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:48:57 Aii! ,3 03:48:58 <23 03:48:59 <3 03:49:06 Hi! <23 ,3 03:49:17 ; - ; 03:49:18 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:49:19 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:49:28 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:49:28 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:49:38 big ;-; 03:49:55 This lag is bad. 03:49:58 If it keeps this up, 03:50:02 Hey AD! O/ 03:50:04 I may have to use my full power. 03:50:09 Use it. c: 03:50:14 Hi, Ahee! 03:50:29 I was planning on saving my full power for when I joined GDM slack! 03:50:32 I can't use it yet! 03:56:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:56:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:56:04 Sad! 03:56:10 What I'm going to do with then... 03:56:11 Idk. 03:56:26 Let us discuss' 03:56:44 The name Atticus. 03:56:45 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:56:57 Ah, good name. 03:57:00 What about it though? 03:57:40 Why did you choose it? 03:58:26 Because it was a good strong name. 03:58:35 Ah. 03:59:00 Is Jacob Starling an accepted name? 03:59:23 Aii left! >:c 03:59:24 I guess. 04:00:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:00:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:00:34 Syde, what's up with you lately? 04:04:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:06:21 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:06:31 Aii! <3 04:06:51 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:06:52 Hi! ^^ 04:06:55 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:07:06 It is time, to show you all my true form. 04:07:07 Oh crap. 04:07:08 He's here. 04:07:22 oh shit 04:07:36 https://prntscr.com/iz66ai an army has formed 04:07:46 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 04:07:49 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:07:53 True. 04:09:01 He gonna show the true form..? 04:09:45 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:09:46 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:09:47 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 04:09:54 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:09:56 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:10:38 ...Nope. 04:10:53 That was anti-climatic. 04:11:07 roflmfao. 04:11:21 lmao 04:11:29 Show your true form, Korra! 04:11:30 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:11:31 Kon'nichiwa 04:11:36 Oh my god. 04:11:37 ...Wtf. 04:11:42 Hi are you doing, Aii-chan! <3 04:11:47 You truly are sugoii today 04:11:48 omg 04:11:51 Stop this! 04:11:54 NOW. 04:11:55 sTOP 04:12:00 Awwww, you're so cut Korra-san! 04:12:04 Desu desu! 04:12:06 ...Cut... 04:12:08 Ew, omg. 04:12:16 omg, just head out! 04:12:26 Nope! :3 04:12:31 I am so kawaii! x3 04:12:40 Nope! 04:13:08 I will unleash my full power if needed. 04:13:15 Please dooo. ; - ; 04:13:31 Do not, I am just a kawaii lil neko! <3 04:13:36 Head out. o/ 04:13:37 NOW. 04:13:48 Nope! 04:13:59 Yes! 04:14:02 Get out! 04:14:14 Nah, I will stay here with Aiihuan-chan! x3 04:14:17 NO. 04:14:22 She's not your chan or whatever! 13:52:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:52:24 Bo-young! 13:52:29 Chae-won. 13:52:30 (facepalm) 13:52:32 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1423895 13:52:33 (MayhemMiller) 13:53:05 Oh I see what they're saying now 13:53:16 Hmmmm, 13:53:17 I thought they might've just made it up 13:53:19 I don't know why. Do YOU know why? 13:53:21 Why does the Just dance wiki only have one page? 13:53:28 https://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Home 13:53:38 https://just-dance.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Dance_Wiki 13:53:44 Not that one 13:53:52 Just Dance wiki changed it as an April Fool's joke obviously 13:53:59 What did it used to say? 13:54:02 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 13:54:03 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 13:54:05 Messenger of Heaven: 13:54:09 s Oh yeah I forgot about April Fool's Day again 13:54:14 Find a name off this list and use it: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Korean_feminine_given_names 13:54:14 NOW. 13:54:18 Thought of it yesterday 13:54:21 Nope! 13:54:29 Nope korra! 13:54:41 Manessa >.> 13:54:58 Q and Mess, take a look at TDLD. 13:55:01 South colonized it. 13:55:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:55:42 marjorine 13:56:21 omg 13:56:27 What a name 13:56:28 On CC 13:56:35 what did he do to my server 13:56:44 Eww 13:56:45 Pure beauty, Q. 13:56:48 Nobody click their profile 13:56:51 Gross avatar 13:56:53 Eh. 13:56:58 Thanks for the heads up. 13:57:01 hes gonna fix the server 13:57:30 Yourscn is cnie, too! >;c @Aii 13:57:35 ;;; - ;;; 13:57:53 Cute. ;;; - ;;; 14:00:27 Interesting 14:00:35 Mendes2 is an admin on the chat that Millie linked 14:00:50 Olympics wiki? 14:00:50 Yeah, he adopted it a few months ago. 14:00:56 Oh, never knew that 14:01:35 Head out, Qstlijku. 14:02:05 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1423899 Why does he keep leaving me messages! 14:02:38 wnEnjoy. 14:02:41 * enjoy 14:02:51 https://prntscr.com/izaloi 14:03:21 What is that on? 14:03:29 On the VSTF wiki 14:03:33 Let's catch him and get money, Korra. >:{ 14:03:33 I know there was one similar for Merrystar on the VSTF Wiki. 14:03:38 Sure, Aii. <3 14:03:43 I just reported that inappropriate avatar user 14:04:09 KK. 14:04:39 The one with the unnecessarily long username? 14:04:42 Yep 14:04:49 Mendes just banned them 14:05:18 Not going to go to their profile, lol- 14:05:21 The pic was very gross 14:05:24 ^ 14:05:26 It looks horrid in chat already. 14:05:39 Messenger of Heaven: 14:05:39 Choose a name from here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Korean_feminine_given_names NOW. 14:05:48 Even I was a bit grossed out 14:05:56 Me too. 14:06:03 And typically stuff other people find gross doesn't really bother me 14:06:11 I saw it when I clicked their contribs to see how long they got banned. > . > 14:06:16 Oh 14:06:27 Though I've seen worse stuff due to CVN... > . > 14:07:15 Bad Aii. 14:07:20 I never used to do > . >! 14:07:33 < . < 14:07:38 > . > 14:07:57 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jin 14:07:57 Is not it so sad that there are several pages for different types of "Jin", and yet none for Seokjin. :c 14:08:01 Like, whyyyy. 14:08:07 Because. 14:08:12 Because why?! 14:08:21 No one likes BTS. (rofl) 14:08:24 Because nothing c: 14:08:26 sJims 14:08:35 So dubious, Korra. :}} 14:08:42 No, you. 14:08:49 There are ones for rivers even! 14:08:55 Good. 14:08:58 Fictional characters! 14:08:59 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/329907907749609472/430005503159042051/breaking-news_1.png 14:09:06 An airline! 14:09:06 Knowledge of rivers is very important. 14:09:17 i wish that news were true 14:09:29 Knowledge of Seokjin is much more important, Korra! 14:09:40 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jin_Chinese 14:09:40 Not according to Wikipedia! 14:09:44 Let's all speak this from now on. 14:09:47 Look, just create the page yourself! 14:09:55 (think) 14:10:00 Good idea, actually. 14:10:09 True. 14:10:30 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 14:10:38 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 14:11:11 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jin_dynasty_(265%E2%80%93420) Ah. 14:11:45 Nice. c: 14:12:00 Oh, I figured out why there is no page for Jin yet... 14:12:04 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jin%20(singer)?action=history ; - ; 14:12:25 He is appearently not "notable" enough. 14:12:28 Okaaaaaay. 14:12:30 Lmao. 14:12:35 ; - ; 14:12:40 Tiffany has a page. >:c 14:12:45 Tell me, 14:12:50 HOW is Jin not notable enough? 14:12:52 hOW 14:12:58 "Jin does not pass notability requirements, stop your disruptive editing" 14:13:04 Sounds like they're scolding a child. 14:13:08 He DOES. ; - ; 14:13:12 Whyyyy. 14:13:16 Stop being cute! 14:13:17 NOW! 14:13:20 No! 14:13:45 Yes! 14:14:05 Look, 14:14:08 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiffany_Hwang 14:14:18 Does that say Kim Seokjin? 14:14:19 I do not believe so. 14:14:27 I really do not understand Wikipedia policies, frankly. 14:14:34 Jin has plenty recongization? 14:14:36 Like, wth! 14:14:39 Same here. 14:14:41 Korra. > . > 14:14:43 Why I barely edit there. 14:15:15 Look, 14:15:20 ATTACK Wikipedia. 14:15:25 Nope! 14:16:10 Aii loves Trump. 14:16:17 She told me on Discord. 14:16:26 Korra... ; - ; 14:16:33 Aii.... <3 14:16:34 Why.... ; * ; 14:16:39 Why what? <3 14:16:40 * ; - ; 14:16:44 which part of trump do u like? 14:16:51 Uh, 14:16:55 Wtf? 14:16:55 CupcakKe is less popular than Jin and she has a Wikipedia page 14:16:57 None. ; - ; 14:17:02 is it the hairdo that is strikingly similar to jin 14:17:03 Ikr, Falco. 14:17:05 or is it his ideals 14:17:10 Jin is Trump, James. 14:17:12 or his tweets 14:17:14 ah 14:17:16 i see 14:17:22 Korraaaa... ; - ; 14:17:24 No offense as I'm a huge CupcakKe fan 14:17:31 Aiiiii, ; - ; 14:17:36 What part of Jin is like Trump. ; - ; Tell me AT ONCE. ; - ; 14:17:39 s Who is that? 14:17:42 @Falco 14:17:47 sA horrible singer. 14:17:53 ; - ; 14:17:56 All of it, Aii. 14:17:59 Jin IS Trump. 14:18:00 the hair 14:18:08 What hair! 14:18:13 Then I hate Jin. :p 14:18:14 His hair look nothing like Trump's! 14:18:19 CupcakKe is a female rapper 14:18:20 Jin IS Trump! 14:18:21 Nothing of Jin is like Trump! 14:18:21 the stuff on his head 14:18:26 Look, 14:18:31 * Chase_McFly nukes Jin. 14:18:45 which picture has Jin's hair that looks similar to that crazy guy's! 14:19:01 Nuke? @Chase 14:43:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:43:21 A good admin and a funy kouhai. 14:43:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:43:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:44:04 I misread "funy" as "furry" and I was like wtf for a second. 14:44:19 ...I also did. 14:44:26 Cute, Aii. 14:44:38 Proposal: Aii knows she's cute. 14:44:45 Proposal rejected. c: 14:45:00 i liked that proposal :c 14:45:19 Proposal: Korra looks like Mess. 14:45:21 Sad. :} 14:45:25 @James 14:45:43 Incorrect, CMF. 14:45:46 proposal: stop working out what people look like (think) 14:46:10 Proposal: It's all a meme. 14:46:50 proposal: we listen to this wonderful BTS song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 14:47:20 Is it, though? 14:47:22 Is it? 14:47:33 idk 14:47:35 maybe 14:47:36 I did not know Rick Astley is a BTS member! 14:47:47 It is a meme and Korra loving you for what's inside. Aii. 14:47:49 sssh, you spoilt it >:c 14:47:58 Huh????? 14:48:22 Inside you, Aii, Korra sees cuteness. 14:48:27 Huh?????????? 14:48:29 Oh. 14:48:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:48:42 Huh??????? 14:48:43 Oh. 14:48:59 True, personality comes before looks. >:c 14:49:04 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 14:49:09 sAnd Aii has a wonderful personality. 14:49:14 sBut she's also cute! 14:49:16 indeed 14:49:20 Ik. >:c 14:49:35 I just wish sometimes I was better-looking, I guess... 14:49:42 aww :c 14:49:46 Look, you are cute! 14:49:50 gtg, game 14:49:53 Bye. 14:49:59 Bye, Games. 14:49:59 Byeee. 14:50:00 :p 14:50:05 o/ 14:50:11 to speak to me, discover the power of discord 14:54:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:54:27 s O Damn Demon. 14:54:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:54:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:59:13 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 15:00:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:03:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:03:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:04:22 WB Q. 15:04:25 WB Falco. 15:04:53 (Robin) 15:05:53 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 15:07:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:07:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:08:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:09:04 Korra did you get my other PM? 15:09:05 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 15:09:25 Yes. 15:10:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:11:01 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 15:11:58 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 15:12:14 Not "Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse" 15:13:20 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:13:22 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:13:56 (hi) Loud. 15:14:07 Why do I call you LOud? 15:14:14 :p 15:15:36 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:15:38 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:16:31 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:16:33 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:17:24 https://yeinjee.com/snsd-tiffany-ipkn-new-york/ 15:17:26 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:17:28 Look, it's Tiffany. 15:17:30 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:17:33 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 15:24:37 -!- Princess Chey14 has joined Special:Chat 15:25:51 i 15:25:53 hate 15:25:57 always being sick 15:34:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:34:54 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:35:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:35:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:42:18 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 15:43:02 Test? 15:44:00 Pass. 15:45:00 Now, i changed my username. And actually i like new wikia UserRanameTool feature. 15:45:16 What was your previous username? 15:45:24 Kuckoo 15:45:29 Ah. 15:45:53 Lol it's me Kuckoo 15:45:57 Google 15:48:05 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kuckoo 15:48:41 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 15:51:13 I see. 15:55:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:55:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:55:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:55:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:16:50 that profile ic scares me 16:16:56 pic* 16:16:57 Why! 16:17:13 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:29:03 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 16:29:55 idk its creepy 16:36:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:37:54 Mine? @Messenger 16:38:17 It's not creepy actually. Its a funny image. Lol 16:39:09 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 16:41:06 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:41:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:45:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:52:09 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 16:54:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:55:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:56:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:56:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:56:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:56:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:01:40 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 17:02:12 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 17:02:17 Welcome, Anonminati. 17:02:30 Welcome Korra 17:04:56 Good day 17:08:05 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 17:08:08 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 17:08:38 Messenger said my avatar is creepy. Its right? 17:08:54 it is creepy imo 17:09:08 Why? 17:09:16 that name doesn't help lol 17:09:42 Can you tell me reasons? And what name? 17:10:06 idk I guess I just get creepyed out easy tbh its fine lol 17:10:17 Lol 17:10:27 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000139/r/3087114683493286726 do you mind casting your vote? 17:13:35 it's a draw rn 17:13:44 you don't need to get more people to vote 17:14:12 a draw is a failure of the proposal 17:14:51 I'm letting all the users voice their thoughts 17:15:25 true 17:15:32 always a good idea 17:16:00 Should i give vote there? 17:16:16 only if you wish to 17:16:38 As you have edits on your other account, you are free to vote on the request. 17:16:38 However, you're not obligated too if you don't want to. 17:17:10 ^ 17:17:38 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 17:18:06 Well, actually I'm not a member or user of this community so, i don't think that should i do edits here. Sorry 17:18:20 Hello 17:18:21 Welcome, GTAFan86. 17:18:23 so I guess rename Messenger to Melissa and Melissa to Vanessa? not right now but later 17:18:29 Is Q came by i need him 17:18:32 actually you are both a member and a user 17:18:41 Having bit of a problem about a game. 17:18:54 you have been a member for almost a year now 17:19:55 which game GTA? 17:19:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 17:20:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:20:03 GTA 4 17:20:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:20:13 ah 17:20:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:20:17 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:20:43 Gta 4 17:20:49 !tellon 17:20:49 Messenger of Heaven: !tell is now enabled 17:21:06 !seenon 17:21:06 Messenger of Heaven: !seen enabled 17:21:10 Is cool but i didn't play that game, because of GTA 5 17:21:46 I see Quinn returned today 17:21:58 Messey is a good and fit username for you. @Messenger of Keaven 17:22:11 GTA 5 is 100x better because of the issue i'm having 17:22:20 Who's Quinn? @Messenger 17:22:22 Getting stuck on the copyright screen 17:22:27 That is launch 17:22:35 She was like your ex, Google. 17:22:40 How did you forget? 17:22:44 Ah! 17:22:51 Lol 17:23:04 now you remember 17:23:06 And i have it on Steam 17:23:24 I thought Messenger talking about herself. 17:23:48 why would I call myself Quinn? 17:24:02 and why would I say I see i returned? 17:24:08 Well, GTADude according to me you are good in GTA games but just confused thta why you don't use mods? 17:24:15 @Anonimati I have GTX 1050 ti and GTA 4 don't like my GPU 17:24:52 Well um i didn't like mods that much 17:25:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:25:54 I'm firstly finishing the story then roaming around. 17:25:54 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 17:25:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:25:54 Yesterday i did new Ferrari in gta 5 17:25:54 And actually that car is so cool. 17:25:54 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:25:55 Add* 17:26:01 Which vehicle is you replaced? 17:26:09 Turismo R? 17:27:19 Actually, i did download a auto installation mod and that mod automatically replaced a car. 17:27:31 Well I'm new to GTA 5 TBh 17:27:55 i wonder if Skull is ever coming back... 17:28:02 I don't know the whole map and streets and roads of GTA 5. 17:28:49 So, when she's coming? 17:28:55 @Messenger 17:29:10 who? 17:29:15 Oh okay. Not a problem Anonimati 17:29:28 Kia 17:29:35 who 17:29:36 @Messenger 17:29:49 BQ 17:29:58 that is not her name 17:30:05 thats not even her irl name 17:30:30 I calls her "Haha" because she's so funny and her IRL name i know. 17:30:48 Kia is not her name 17:31:07 Its a Short name 17:34:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:35:03 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 17:35:06 An unknown user is trying to demote you. 17:35:13 no her name nor middle name can even be short for Kia 17:35:38 Pm Messenger 17:35:40 DerpyNecron is the one in charge of Shadows of Eden 17:35:50 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 17:36:10 you mean the thing i asked you about earlir google? 17:37:18 ping 17:37:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:37:41 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 17:38:52 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 17:39:04 -!- GTAFan86 has left Special:Chat 17:39:17 Pong 17:39:29 Hey Alexx o/ 17:40:57 I am the person who is desiring the demotion 17:41:04 and I have seen many things 17:44:59 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 17:46:15 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 17:46:24 Hello agaın 17:46:31 Again* 17:46:35 Hello 17:48:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 17:48:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:48:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:48:31 I swear to god even GTA San Andreas (2004 game) don't have these issues i'm having 17:48:31 Wb GTA Dude. 17:48:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:48:31 Hello South 17:48:31 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 17:48:58 I saw what you did to the server, South Ferry. 17:49:18 Who 17:49:30 Then GTA SA is better than GTA 4? 17:49:49 On PC it is 17:49:56 GTA 3 and Vice City too 17:50:04 And also GTA 5 17:50:20 Melissa is a neko girl with demonic things going on because she was injected with demon blood so should i just put "demonic neko" lmao 17:50:55 Delete nekos from tdl as it is unoriginal 17:51:02 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 17:51:05 Delete South Ferry from TDL. 17:51:25 Well, according to me GTA SA, GTA VC and GTA 5 are most popular series of GTA games. @GTADude 17:51:29 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 17:51:36 Demons and Angels are the oldest things and over used 17:51:46 as are humans 17:52:01 so lets do away with them all 17:52:16 Good idea. 17:52:36 Demons and angels have been around for centuries, and come in many different ways. 17:52:43 There is no set design for a demon or angel, 17:52:44 At least these games don't have GPU issues 17:52:52 They come in many different concepts, ideas, and depivtipns. 17:52:57 Depictions# 17:53:17 Nekos on the other hand are very recent and only have one true intepratation and most are (censored), 17:53:23 So let's do away with those 17:57:06 Have to go 17:57:08 Bye take care 17:57:09 Kk 17:57:49 -!- GTAFan86 has left Special:Chat 17:57:53 Bye GtaDude take care you too. 17:57:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:58:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:58:02 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 17:58:12 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 17:58:56 wait 17:59:09 are the Nekos being deleted then? 17:59:28 no 17:59:30 South's being South 17:59:30 k 17:59:37 k 18:00:11 Who 18:00:49 Korra if i wanted to find a redirect what is the quick why to do it? like how would i type it into my browser? 18:01:08 shows redirects as well. 18:02:12 um i cant find Melissa's redirect 18:02:16 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 18:02:32 pause found it 18:03:35 Korra can I PM you something real quick? 18:03:42 Sure, 18:03:49 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 18:04:18 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 18:05:29 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 18:07:14 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 18:07:17 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 18:07:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:07:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:08:13 Anyway TheKorraFanatic M.T.R.J.T.K the new discord rules I made will be staying I am sorry to say this 18:08:16 Just please understand 18:08:36 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 18:09:30 What is MTRJTK? 18:09:54 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 18:10:06 Happy watermelon day 18:10:16 TheKorraFanatic MTRJTK is a nice man, 18:10:18 * Ember_Sunrize_the_inkling-fennekin throws watermelons at everyone 18:10:27 ACK 18:10:28 "Mr. The Real JANE THE KILLER"? 18:10:29 * Messenger_of_Heaven runs 18:10:33 He is one of the bureaucrats, along with the other 50 18:10:39 Misses, TheKorraFanatic 18:10:53 There's only 2 bureaucrats. 18:10:58 Kk 18:11:00 lol 18:11:04 Sad. 18:11:09 Sad. 18:11:21 Dubious luminous ruminous (giggle) 18:11:25 When is the next rp going 18:11:39 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 18:11:50 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 18:12:01 Purge the filth. 18:12:04 Welcome Downtown Freezy 18:12:08 Also Maui could totally beat Hercules 18:12:33 I can't do that, Freezy. 18:12:40 He's an administrator currently. 18:12:57 Who 18:13:11 (rofl) 18:13:44 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 18:13:53 Anyway where did the 5'5 chick go 18:14:21 big Watermelon intensifies 18:14:22 Who? 18:14:37 I think we were doing stuff in the DM together 18:14:48 What watermelon ember Sunrize the inkling Fennekin 18:14:59 Who are you talking about, South? 18:15:21 It's probably nothing. 18:15:36 Can you at least say who you mean? 18:15:44 She was like a mod on CC or something, you talked about her in like Nov 2017, let's just talk rp 18:15:45 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 18:15:47 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 18:15:57 Who? 18:17:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:17:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:17:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:17:03 Are you talking about Aii? 18:17:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:17:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:18:08 Who? 18:18:18 Aiihuan. 18:18:38 pin;g 18:19:37 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 18:21:22 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:23:28 Why does his name display as Downtown Free now? 18:24:00 why does South;s name disply as that? 18:24:43 Ah 18:25:04 Like a week or so ago, it displayed his full username! 18:25:33 It still does for me, dammit! 18:25:53 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 18:25:58 https://prntscr.com/izdrez 18:27:11 Look, 18:27:18 https://prntscr.com/izds29 ! 18:28:11 Ah 18:28:23 1 sec 18:28:28 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 18:28:41 I do not know what you're on about! 18:30:20 I see 18:30:25 downtown Free... 18:30:31 head out TheKorraFanatic o/ 18:31:41 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 18:31:49 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 18:32:30 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 18:33:11 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 18:33:12 I want to eat watermelon 18:35:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:35:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:38:33 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 18:42:46 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 18:43:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:43:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:43:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:43:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:48:01 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 18:50:24 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:50:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:52:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:52:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:53:47 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 18:55:03 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 18:57:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:57:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:57:09 anyone here 18:58:26 Actually, i wanna eat your avatar. ;) 19:00:02 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:00:13 Actually, I wanna eat your avatar. ;) 19:00:39 Ah 19:01:30 lol 19:01:43 go buy a watermelon at a store if ou ant one 19:01:52 .*you want 19:01:57 My keyboard fell 19:04:21 Hey, SF why did you change your username? 19:06:04 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:06:28 Alright, it's time I restore TDLD. 19:08:32 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 19:09:38 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:09:50 Nah, it is the same name as before 19:10:36 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 19:10:52 It is the same name, damn it! 19:11:16 Bye guys o/ 19:11:27 Take back the server from the commies! 19:11:29 Head out. o/ 19:11:45 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 19:12:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:12:49 Alright, fine. It can remain like that for the rest of today. 19:14:16 anyone want watermelon 19:15:20 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:16:01 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:16:07 Nope. 19:16:07 It seems South is going full weeb on Discord. 19:17:03 Indeed 19:17:14 I-I'm n-not a weeb, you baka! 19:20:41 Head out! 19:22:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:23:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:30:04 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 19:30:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:30:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:30:50 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:31:05 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:33:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:33:17 Is Ferry a Neko? 21:33:19 Welcome, SlendyBot. 21:33:21 Mess-chan, you really should add cat ears to Messenger's picture. 21:33:25 As for the most accuracy. 21:34:04 This must NEVER happen again. 21:34:08 https://prntscr.com/izgb74 21:34:13 That shit did not turn out well. 21:34:24 Remove the Buillding thing. 21:34:26 As you may know 21:34:33 I bought some artwork for one million 21:35:10 Two years later, that shit worth two million 21:35:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:35:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:35:13 That shit worth eight million 21:35:14 I could've bought a place in Dumbo 'fore it was Dumbo 21:35:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:35:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:35:16 Few years later, 21:35:16 Can't wait to give this shit to my children 21:35:47 Tell me TheKorraFanatic, 21:36:07 Shall we implement higher quality control standards? 21:36:24 Make a proposal. 21:37:06 I do not have any definite proposal just quite yet. 21:37:30 Messenger Devlin no longer exists. 21:37:40 Fix the Discussions posts name! 21:38:13 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Messenger_Devlin 21:38:38 MOH said it was renamed Melissa Devlin! 21:38:46 Yet it was not. 21:39:01 Do we need a quick blitz? 21:39:17 South Ferry, don't fuck with me. I'm a Downtown Ferry, go shine cutlery. Go play the quarters where the Nekos be. Imma play the corners where the hustlers be 21:39:20 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 21:39:26 No! 21:39:28 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 21:39:38 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 21:39:39 Derpy, 21:39:39 Good day 21:39:50 Freezy be dropping some rhymes 21:39:56 Are you a House Ni- Ninja. Or a Field Ninja? 21:40:03 hmm? 21:40:06 Heh 21:40:07 Nothing 21:40:29 Please don't try to get around banned words. 21:40:31 OOH...House ninja of course 21:40:57 Derpy, 21:41:02 Please don't die over the neighborhood 21:41:11 That your mama rentin 21:41:21 lol 21:41:23 Make sure to not post too many song lyrics, watch yourself 21:41:32 It is a conversation! 21:41:35 Not song lyrics! 21:42:11 I am sorry but I am having none of that. They are song lyrics, so make sure you know when to stop 21:42:11 the Story of OJ is not a song, it is a story 21:42:59 Same thing! 21:43:22 Ah, so Deliah is a neko. 21:43:22 Which means we can assume she is a (censored). 21:43:29 A 21:43:34 Weaboo!? 21:43:42 No! 21:43:43 Ah, yes, 21:43:49 TheKorraFanatic told me what (censored) was in PM. 21:43:57 ah, a L__i 21:44:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:44:17 Don't try to get around forbidden phrases, dangit! 21:44:23 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 21:44:29 I member, once on PS I was called a Censoredcon. This was absolutely false 21:44:45 i fell asleep sorry 21:44:58 Add cat ears to your drawing Messenger of Heaven 21:45:12 Argh! 21:45:15 Nekos shall be banned! 21:45:31 Make the proposal 21:45:32 I have so many tabs open that Chrome is freezing! 21:45:35 Fuck Chrome! 21:45:39 They're all CENSORED anyways, as well as CENSORED! 21:45:43 No one is stopping you, Freezy-kun 21:45:46 Make the proposal, 21:45:50 If you feel strong about it. 21:45:53 I have another proposal going right now! 21:45:56 Damn it! 21:45:58 No! 21:46:08 stop robbing my characters! 21:46:21 You are free to make as many proposals as you like. 21:46:22 legit guys stop 21:46:22 Yes! 21:46:24 Nope 21:46:34 Nope to whom 21:46:39 Look, you can make the proposal as you are free. 21:46:39 But it probably won't pass. 21:46:44 Nope to M.o.H. 21:46:45 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 21:46:50 Look, fuck Chrome! 21:46:54 Look, 21:46:59 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 21:47:11 Nekos are "cringeworthy af" as the kids say 21:47:21 Make the proposal if you feel like you wish to do so. 21:47:26 They are a bad anime trope, as well as CENSORED and CENSORED 21:47:30 I'm a neko >.> 21:47:36 No you are not! 21:47:38 Make the proposal, Freezy-kun 21:47:42 Just know, it probably won't pass. 21:47:42 But you are free to create it. 21:47:42 no comment on all Freezy's statement 21:47:48 You are a normal 18/19 year old girl, M.o.H 21:47:55 Damn it! 21:47:57 I'm far from normal 21:48:04 no comment 21:48:05 You are a normal adult, Messenger of Heaven 21:48:06 Argh! 21:48:17 Freezy-kun make the proposal 21:48:31 You are an "I'm not like other girls!" person, who are more common these days than any other group! 21:48:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:48:45 no comment 21:49:21 what Freezy? 21:49:44 You are free to make the proposal if you wish to do so, Downtown Freezy. 21:49:46 I'm telling you 21:49:48 You are normal! 21:49:55 no i'm not lmao 21:50:25 I'm sorry, MOH, but you are normal. 21:50:35 no comment 21:50:36 I'm a bisexual 19 year old girl that acts like a cat all day log and is not a furry but pretty much acts like one for the hell of it 21:50:43 long* 21:50:48 I am sorry, 21:50:59 But bisexuality is normal, you do not act like a cat all day, 21:51:02 That is a large amount of girls! 21:51:03 s you sure about the not? /s 21:51:09 ikr 21:51:17 You are a regular ass girl, I am sorry. 21:51:24 no comment 21:51:37 Stop saying "no comment"! 21:51:44 no comment 21:51:49 s tbh idk 21:51:51 Damn it! 21:52:13 I'm sorry, MOH, but there's more to a furry than role-playing on the internet. 21:52:21 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000140 21:52:40 Look, Furries want to CENSORED CENSORED! 21:52:45 of course you actually did it 21:53:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:54:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:54:14 3 supports already. 21:54:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:54:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:54:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:54:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:54:25 ikr 21:54:45 Only one oppose 21:54:49 I'm pretty sure messenger is the only character with nekos 21:54:51 It will probably remain that way 21:54:52 ^ 21:54:58 Meadow has em 21:55:03 whomst 21:55:29 As Meadow has not voted on any of the other proposals, I doubt she will vote on this one 21:55:43 shes inactive in discussions 21:55:51 2 people have nekos, against everyone else 21:55:51 s aka normal human beings /s 21:56:02 ^^^^ 21:56:11 yes but Chase and others like the nekos 21:56:34 Let's be polite and not call others not normal. 21:56:36 I agree with TheKorraFanatic. 21:56:46 Jonsnow111 SPEAK 21:56:48 Who is Jonsnow111 21:56:53 She was calling herself not normal @Korra!! 21:56:54 I'm only doing crossouts because there isn't a kappa 21:56:54 DF Alex 21:57:01 Look at Recent Activity now! 21:57:12 Who is DF Alex 21:57:35 Do I have to make a proposal to add a kappa emote? 21:57:36 Seems you took those edits just for the time being, which is fair. 21:57:41 And sure, 21:57:44 Let us add a (kappa). 21:57:46 Ah. 21:57:52 (kappa) 21:57:54 oh 21:58:04 that will help 21:58:31 Kókkino was named by Xeren using the Greek words for "Red Death", greek exists in this shit? 21:58:33 (pogchamp) 21:58:34 Sad 21:58:45 Nope, SF. 21:58:48 Tell me, who wrote this page? 21:58:58 Even Xeren himself fears her at times. 21:59:00 Tell me, is it time for the Great Leap? 21:59:03 Possessing other people's bodies 21:59:05 Who wrote this shit 21:59:09 Mass rewrite of old pages. 21:59:22 True, The Great Leap Forward 21:59:23 Consistency created. 21:59:23 Kora PM 21:59:26 also 21:59:29 I'm aware, MOH. 21:59:36 RPs held more frequent. 21:59:40 Cringe removed from the wiki. 21:59:45 Define "cringe" 21:59:46 i'm sleepy again 21:59:52 Cringe (Noun): Nekos 21:59:57 (kappa) 22:00:00 (kappa) 22:00:03 kk 22:00:04 Edgy and silly plots like the ones on Eric's page, SF. 22:00:18 Cringe (Noun): South Ferry 22:00:25 Who likes my plan! 22:00:26 who is eric 22:00:32 Yes, correct, Messenger 22:00:48 Surely the users of P.S. must like the plans! 22:01:09 -!- Jonsnow111 has left Special:Chat 22:01:12 P.S. is mostly neutral on yourself, TheKorraFanatic 22:01:13 P.S.? 22:01:16 The majority of PS will not vote 22:01:20 They do not have accounts 22:01:30 Do you guys like the plan! 22:01:36 hmm 22:01:39 Argh! 22:01:46 depends on what cringe you remoce 22:01:47 But tell me, how will you rally the people? 22:01:52 *remove 22:01:56 I remember what I did with T.F.S on F.N.A.F.F.W, 22:02:00 I just barged right in, 22:02:07 Outlined a plan for reform, promoting a taskforce, 22:02:08 Old pages rewritten! 22:02:08 Cringe and silliness removed! 22:02:08 Consistency created! 22:02:10 And gettin' shit done. 22:02:15 Can we rally the people, TheKorraFanatic? 22:02:19 When Freedom Burns, Fehrer. 22:02:20 More RPs held! 22:02:40 I basically removed D.T.F. from power, myself. 22:02:47 Argh! 22:02:48 It was a peaceful coup d'etat. 22:02:56 Damn you, South Ferry! 22:02:57 We need to define what is and what is not in the TDL RP! 22:03:03 Let's rally the people, SF. 22:03:06 S.O.E is not 22:03:16 shush 22:03:16 Ah 22:03:16 For now, at least 22:03:20 Let's take a look at each page and outline what is cringe and what is not cringe. 22:03:21 The Androids are part of the main RP 22:03:39 Indeed. 22:03:47 Would you say that https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel_Alchemilia is cringe? 22:03:50 all of the nekos are cringe (kappa) 22:03:53 (kappa) 22:04:00 yess Freezy 22:04:04 mew 22:04:05 Ah 22:04:12 Outline where Gabriel is cringe, please 22:04:13 oh god 22:04:18 please never say mew again 22:04:19 Look, is it time to rename Messenger Devlin? 22:04:20 What about Gabriel makes you cringe? 22:04:26 I will be doing that, TheKorraFanatic. 22:04:28 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 22:04:41 Alright. Once MOH gives the go-ahead, get it done. 22:04:52 Damn it, Messenger! When you say something is Cringe™ you must provide the reason! 22:05:11 Messenger of Heaven, may I rename Messenger Devlin? 22:05:17 To Melissa Devlin? 22:05:32 not yet 22:05:55 Yes, yet!! 22:05:57 22:05:57 "You are holding me back 22:05:57 You are trying to pin me down to your regressive ways 22:05:57 You are trying to pin me down... but yes 22:05:57 You need someone to be pinned down to your regressive ways with you 22:05:57 Because no one else is with you, to you, it must seem the whole world is against you" this is what someone just said to me 22:06:11 Please watch the flood! 22:06:18 thats not flood! 22:06:31 Look 22:06:32 Six lines! 22:06:42 How do yall have those bios in your userbox!? 22:06:55 I don't bother with bios 22:06:56 Why can't I rename it, Messenger of Heaven?! 22:07:06 There are three ways, DTF. 22:07:17 because i want to do the edits but i'm tired atm 22:07:33 Why can't I do the edits! 22:07:34 One: Through the FANDOM app on mobile. 22:07:34 Two: Become a FANDOM contributor (the way I did it) 22:07:34 Three: A script on the dev wiki. 22:07:53 Look, 22:08:05 The Shadows of Eden roleplay has been inactive for two days! 22:08:09 way two is how i did it to 22:08:13 DerpyNecron needs to fix this! 22:08:17 Horrific. 22:08:24 I cannot believe this, Derpy. 22:08:27 Look, 22:08:29 I expected better than this! 22:08:33 my next edit will be my 100th! 22:08:40 Get it done! 22:08:45 it is Conad;s fault 22:08:53 *Conrad's 22:09:03 Devilish, devilish Conrad 22:09:11 he needs to do some stuff with one of his characters 22:09:25 I will be sure to give him a stern talking-to! 22:09:29 pff 22:09:36 don't make me laugh 22:09:39 I mean 22:09:41 I know him irl 22:09:47 dude 22:09:49 so it won't be hard 22:09:55 we both know that's a lie 22:10:16 ??? 22:10:20 Sad. 22:10:21 (kappa) 22:10:23 I literally spoke to him yesterday 22:10:32 it is still april fools 22:10:38 you fool 22:10:40 jfc derpy 22:10:57 Reply, DTF! 22:11:02 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000114 22:11:40 A large amount of that RP has been removed for some reason 22:11:49 b4 people, 22:11:49 I honestly don't know what to reply with 22:11:54 Are working on the roleplay. 22:11:56 b4. 22:11:57 Tell me 22:11:58 https://prntscr.com/izgqxt 22:12:03 What happened to this user? 22:12:04 It was removed due to the cringe added by CMF. 22:12:17 god, if their still like they are now by s3 or 4, then Team Demon's Light is fucked 22:12:30 I mean 22:12:36 Gabriel is already secretly a villain 22:12:38 i mean what 22:12:42 dude 22:12:46 tell me Downtown Freezy, 22:12:47 what is this https://prntscr.com/izgrh8 22:12:56 the whole coalition arrives by s4 22:13:06 that will bring all out war 22:13:20 This is the deleted replies! 22:13:23 "Shhh!" the person warned Gabriel. "Don't let him come after you. That is not pretty." The person quickly took on the form of a horrid-looking red creature with a twisted body, two dull-colored sharp horns located on the top of its head, and yellow pupilless eyes, and then reverted back to a normal human in the blink of an eye. He then lifted his head and looked in the distance. "It's time for me to go." 22:13:26 What is this! 22:13:32 Cringe! 22:13:36 Cringe from CMF! 22:13:54 "The boss wants his prizes ASAP!" 22:13:55 Tf is that! 22:14:13 Highkey the first thing Gabriel will do when Xeren's forces come is turn over Team DL 22:14:28 They ain't even a team right now. 22:14:30 who here wants to know the plot for SoE s2? 22:14:37 https://prntscr.com/izgs95 22:14:39 They some random kids in the woods. 22:14:42 Why is this still here, TKF 22:14:44 Tell me, DerpyNecron. 22:14:49 Shouldn't it be deleted? 22:15:02 Tell me, DerpyNecron 22:15:04 jk 22:15:04 no, you ain't getting spoilers 22:15:09 actually 22:15:12 rekt 22:15:24 I can tell you the very end plotline of s2 22:15:37 because it doesn't spoil the end of s1 22:15:39 Ah 22:15:47 but only via PM 22:15:49 I'll check into it, DTF. 22:16:03 Gabriel is going to disappear for a while, and return with newfound goals and powers, as well as allies. 22:16:11 Tell me, what do you think of this? 22:16:41 sounds good 22:16:45 Tell me, whomst is PoeDameron? 22:16:49 He messaged me on Discord 22:16:50 theory: 22:16:50 The Great Lord of Euclid 22:16:54 Idk, she DMed me too, 22:16:54 I don't see that reply, DTF. 22:16:54 Might be cache. 22:16:57 Downtown Freezy. 22:17:01 Oh, her. 22:17:11 She told me she needed friends! 22:17:13 She's currently banned here for 6 months for cat-fishing and etc. 22:17:15 So I accepted her request! 22:17:26 Ah, catfishing 22:17:38 My superior himself got free items on Steam from catfishing 22:17:46 what 22:17:56 Tell me, South Ferry, do you see that reply DTF showed? 22:18:20 I assume you got the plot leak I PM'ed you Korra? 22:18:33 I did. Did you get my reply? 22:18:50 nope 22:19:01 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 22:19:16 got it now 22:19:50 Tell me, 22:20:01 I have gotten some praise for my Gabriel drawing 22:20:04 Should I do another? 22:20:18 sure 22:20:22 what was South's old username agai? 22:20:32 again* 22:20:36 Little Shawn. 22:20:39 Sergeant Kitten 22:20:41 s but do a DC character this time Freezy /s 22:20:52 I mean 22:20:59 for Gabriel post demon fusion 22:21:04 I know 22:21:17 s technically he is a dc character 22:21:29 O Damned Nicholas! 22:21:59 Yesterday I read a post from June on TDLD. 22:22:05 TDLD? 22:22:07 SF freaked out over a troll and yelled in caps. 22:22:10 Was quite sad. 22:22:11 The Demons' Light Discord? 22:22:15 True. 22:25:10 That is not true, TheKorraFanatic. 22:25:27 Those interested can PM me for screen-shots. 22:26:19 Sadly, that did not occur. 22:26:35 And if it did, it was during some sort of meme. 22:26:57 I have shown (Censored) the evidence. 22:27:08 Be advised that about this time co-leaders were present, copy-righted images were used, and individuals would say that "Doble be hache is on CC." is in this room. 22:28:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:28:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:28:58 who tf is "Doble be hache" 22:29:22 That doesn't matter. 22:29:34 But given the context in which South used it, it should be clear. 22:30:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:30:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:30:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:30:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:30:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:31:10 auto-correct on my new computer keeps making korra into kora 22:31:22 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:32:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:32:46 Mendes being Doble be hache wouldn't make much sense. 22:32:53 Seeing as Mendes is now against Dobe be hache. 22:33:10 Doble be hache once used Slendy. 22:33:14 That's the biggest hint you're ever going to get. 22:33:31 makes perfect sense if you don't think about it 22:33:46 That applies to everyyhing! 22:33:48 *everything 22:34:02 wait Syde? Falco? 22:34:04 Q? 22:34:15 Mario 22:34:28 Mario and Falco have NEVER used Slendy. 22:35:01 Mario had his password and Falco did to 22:35:20 Incorrect. 22:35:20 You are not even trying. 22:35:20 You gotta be kidding me, Messenger of Heaven. 22:35:28 no comment 22:35:32 when i first made Slendy something messed up and Mario had to log in 22:35:47 but the password was this changed 22:36:27 Tell me, 22:36:32 Who is Judge Taylor? 22:37:05 idk 22:37:08 5:36 22:37:08 Gabby is back baby! 22:37:08 It is ok TheKorraFantic! Think happy thoughts. 22:37:16 I ain't even going to say what I'm thinking! 22:37:37 Aiihuan 22:37:45 Who 22:37:46 No. 22:37:49 No. 22:37:52 I'm thinking that's cringe! 22:37:54 yes 22:37:58 lol 22:38:02 It is ok TheKorraFantic! Think happy thoughts. 22:38:02 :3 22:38:06 Aii doesn't say "It is okay! Think happy thoughts" 22:38:06 Shows how little you know her! 22:38:26 as your happy thoughts you baka 22:38:27 She also does not use :3 or baka! 22:39:06 i see it totally flew over your head 22:39:22 Just like (Censored) flew over your head in his superman suit. 22:39:50 Call me Ubermensch. 22:39:51 Freezy? 22:39:57 Yes, indeed 22:39:59 Think big, MOH. 22:40:00 I am Ubermensch 22:40:19 However, I am Ubermensch. 22:40:23 Incorrect 22:40:24 Downtown Freezy is a false one, 22:40:26 But I am the real one. 22:40:27 Tell me, who is Jem? 22:40:29 I am Ubermensch 22:40:31 no 22:40:55 I am Obergrupppenfuhrer John Smith 22:40:57 Ah 22:41:04 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%9Cbermensch Eh? 22:41:18 *Obergruppenfuhrer 22:42:59 I see Gabby is back baby! posted a "kawaii" weeb image into CCC. 22:44:51 Messenger of Heaven 22:44:52 omg that was so kawaii Gabby 22:44:53 NEVER do that again. 22:45:07 hehe 22:48:32 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 22:49:43 i see i have a DM from Poe 22:49:54 Same 22:49:56 Tell me, what is a "meme"? 22:54:00 I said tell me! 22:55:33 ' a meme as a unit of cultural transmission, or a unit of imitation and replication' 22:55:51 according to a man named Dawkins 22:57:01 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meme this shows the full meaning 22:58:05 I'm aware. 22:58:05 What I said was a parody of what SF said in Community Central chat. 22:58:40 I just wanted to put the wikipedia definition there tbh 23:01:27 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 23:06:32 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:06:45 o/ 23:06:53 Welcome, Q. 23:07:06 !updatelogs 23:07:07 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~74 to log page). 23:08:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:08:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:08:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:08:14 Messenger of Heaven, Warning 1: Never imitate you know who! 23:08:16 :P 23:08:24 True. 23:09:01 I see CCR now has #helpers-reports. 23:09:09 I don't even think a single Helper is in the server. 23:09:57 Nope! 23:10:10 https://prntscr.com/izhdxv Beautiful. 23:10:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:11:29 whut 23:11:38 who? 23:11:50 @Q 23:11:54 Now that characters have been renamed, 23:12:02 By saying "hehe" 23:12:04 Doble be hache, MOH. 23:12:14 I am patiently waiting for Melissiticus in Season 6 23:12:16 What? 23:12:39 face the power of the scary kitty! 23:12:50 There is no scary kitty. 23:12:57 >.> 23:13:06 wild kitty then 23:13:08 Have you chosen a good Korean name yet? 23:13:15 There is no wild kitty either. 23:13:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:14:07 Is The Demon's Light a liquid, I presume? 23:14:45 I am a scary kitty fuck you korra 23:14:54 Incorrect. 23:14:55 You are a normal human 23:14:56 Stop roleplaying! 23:15:01 Tell me in PM, what doble be hache means! 23:15:03 even Aiihuan knows it! 23:15:10 Nope! 23:15:22 South, PM. 23:15:28 !tell Aiihuan am i a wild kitty? 23:15:37 !tellon 23:15:37 Messenger of Heaven: !tell is now enabled 23:15:55 !tell Aiihuan am i a wild kitty? 23:15:55 Messenger of Heaven: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 23:16:04 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 23:16:22 !tell Aiihuan Ignore Mess, she is just being a weeb furry 23:16:23 Downtown Freezy: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 23:16:25 kk 23:16:35 Messenger of Heaven: Warning 2. Never bring Aii into this! 23:16:43 Qstlijku: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 23:16:43 !tell Aiihuan Q still has his handsome avatar c: 23:16:56 >.> 23:17:00 <.< 23:17:01 Okay, let me join on this shit. 23:17:01 I'ma kill Aiihuan 23:17:14 !telloff 23:17:14 Qstlijku: !tell is now disabled 23:17:15 !tell Aiihuan Ily. <3 23:17:22 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:17:23 Fuck you, Qstlijku! 23:17:24 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:17:28 LMAO 23:17:29 Nope! 23:17:31 !tellon 23:17:37 !tellon 23:17:37 Messenger of Heaven: !tell is now enabled 23:17:51 !tell Aiihuan Ily. <3 23:17:51 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 23:18:01 !tell Aiihuan img="railsgirlssummerofcode.org/img/blog/2016/l1ghtsab3r-partyparrot.gif" 23:18:01 South Ferry: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 23:18:03 !tell Aiihuan He loves you 23:18:03 Downtown Freezy: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 23:18:07 She knows 23:18:09 You can stop me! 23:18:28 Alright, let's stop sending her messages! 23:18:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:18:35 kk 23:18:38 !gettell Aiihuan 23:18:39 kk 23:18:46 Alex.sapre: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 23:18:47 !tell Aiihuan Aii! 23:18:51 * You can't stop me 23:19:05 lol 23:19:11 Gotta go now 23:19:12 Bye 23:19:16 Bye. 23:19:17 Poor Aii. 23:19:37 !commands 23:19:37 TheKorraFanatic, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 23:19:48 !told Aiihuan 23:19:49 South Ferry: I haven't been able to deliver your message to Aiihuan yet. 23:19:51 kk 23:20:11 That must never happen again. 23:20:36 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 23:20:41 !tell Mysterious Paladin reply to SoE ffs 23:20:41 DerpyNecron: I'll tell Mysterious that the next time I see them. 23:20:52 !tell Mysterious_Paladin reply to Shadows of Eden 23:20:53 Downtown Freezy: I'll tell Mysterious Paladin that the next time I see them. 23:21:30 -!- Mysterious Paladin has joined Special:Chat 23:21:39 Reach for the- 23:21:39 Mysterious Paladin, Downtown Freezy wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:20:51 UTC: reply to Shadows of Eden 23:21:45 Yes I can see that 23:22:39 Mysterious Paladin: I'll tell TheVinnyLord that the next time I see them. 23:22:40 !tell TheVinnyLord ya mum gay 23:22:52 Downtown Freezy: I'll tell TheVinnyLord that the next time I see them. 23:22:52 !tell TheVinnyLord ya dad lesbian 23:22:54 !tell Downtown_Freezy Reply to the TDL, ffs! 23:22:55 TheKorraFanatic: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 23:23:05 No! 23:23:05 Get NAENAE'D 23:23:24 !tell South_Ferry Get NAENAE'D 23:23:24 Downtown Freezy: I'll tell South Ferry that the next time I see them. 23:24:09 !tell Qstlijku NEVER send anything like that to anyone again! 23:24:09 Messenger of Heaven: I'll tell Qstlijku that the next time I see them. 23:24:24 What was wrong with what he sent! 23:24:45 look in PM and you shal see! 23:25:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:25:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:26:00 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:26:11 Many enjoyable conversations were held today! 23:26:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:26:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:26:32 s >.> aii needs to stay away from senpai 23:26:48 sAii ain't around him! They never talk! 23:26:54 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 23:27:07 s GOOD! 23:27:09 Hey (Robin) 23:28:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:28:58 tbh i have no clue how to reply to that is suppose to be TDL roleplay 23:28:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:28:59 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:29:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:29:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:29:38 TyA changed his Discord icon! 23:30:34 I see. 23:31:13 I talked to Michael earlier 23:32:17 I see. 23:32:37 What did Michael (Shadow) Haptic say? 23:34:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:34:37 he was thanking me for saying happy birthday to him he saw my message from yesterday on facebook and he asked how we were doing 23:34:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:35:45 I asked him to come by TDL but he hasn't replied 23:36:32 "All FANDOM communities are publicly viewable. FANDOM does not provide private communities" 23:36:32 Say that to Councilor and Helper wiki. 23:40:30 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 23:40:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:45:02 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:45:20 South Ferry, Downtown Freezy wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:23:20 UTC: Get NAENAE'D 23:45:20 Delete facebook, Messenger of Heaven. 23:45:26 They are collecting all of your information. 23:45:52 Once they get the information, they will come. 23:47:56 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:48:12 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:48:41 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:49:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:50:07 Ferry-sama 23:50:16 When is your next track coming out? 23:50:19 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:50:23 "South Ferry feat. Emyrald - Emeralds Pt 2" 23:50:34 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:50:52 3022 23:51:20 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:51:32 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:51:44 ping 23:51:55 pong 23:52:09 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 23:52:25 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:52:55 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:54:04 Facebook literally takes your non facebook text messages and sells them 23:57:13 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 23:58:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:58:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:58:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 2018 04 01